prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 04 - We Tried to Appeal With the Sweets!
is the fourth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on April 29th, 2018. Content Summary In hopes of encouraging more customers to come to her Mama's sweets shop, Mirai and the girls participate in the Kirajuku Sweets Festival. But after seeing the flashy and cute other entries they learn that sometimes tasting good isn't enough. Plot After school one day Mirai brings Rinka and Emo back to her place and prepares "Pastel Flower" Cupcakes for them. The girls are amazed by how pretty they look and Emo excitedly begins to eat. They are joined by Mirai's mother and her little sister, Hikari, who have more cupcakes for them. Rinka formally introduces herself to them before asking about the lack of customers; only to realize she accidentally offended them. A flustered Emo chews her out for this but only makes it worse, but the family isn't very offended, with Hikari agreeing with what they said. She feels they need to sand out more, and she critisizes her mom's lack of a sellers personality. She goes on to ask Mirai to back her up, but Mirai confesses she would just happy to have more customers. Wanting to help and believing she has an idea, Rinka shows them the upcoming "Kirajuku Sweets Festival". The following day at school the trio look over the information for the Sweets Festival. It takes place for one day, and it involves various shops setting up small stands and having people shop and try their foods. The winners are likely to gain attention and their shop will become more popular as a result; inspiring Emo and Mirai, who compliment Rinka for being so knowledgeable. She claims its because she frequently watches popular streams and videos on PriChan, and Emo suggests they turn the event it into a stream. If they can win then it will not only help their channel, but it will be good advertising for the shop. She convinces the unsure Mirai that this would be for the best. Suddenly Sara and Anna arrive to dampen their moods. Anna feigns sympathy for the girls before pointing out that her father manages nine-hundred and ninety-nine "Sweet Anna's Personal Patisserie" shops, suggesting that they won't be able to stand a chance. Emo argues back by claiming that Mirai's mother makes great sweets, leading Anna to say she would rather eat mud- but their argument is cut short when Sara grabs her to calm her down and say they shouldn't hassle the girls since they are trying to learn how hard it is advertising and spreading ideas. She leads Anna away and Rinka points out they aren't wrong, advertising during a sweets festival is going to be difficult due to a lot of competition. So they will need to find a way to stand out. After school the girls begin brainstorming when they come up with the idea to hold a puppet show and ask Hikari for opinions. She comments that while it might be boring for adults, it might do better with children. Rinka suggests they keep practicing with the event being held tomorrow, but they are joined by Mirai's Mother, who has brought them some snacks and tea. She sits down with the girls and admits that even if only one person happily eats her food, then she will be happy too. Emo assures her they will aim for at least getting a line that forms out the door, and together the girls resume practice. The following day the girls excitedly admire the several people who have shown up to shop or set up a stand. As this is going on, they notice Meganee leading Yuzuru around and making him carry several packages she purchased, although she claims it's only for research purposes after he points out they have a lot. They head off to find a place to start eating. With that the girls start their Broadcast and introduce their channel. Mirai explains how they have entered her mothers sweets shop "Patissiere La Peche" ''in the festival and shows off the cupcakes they have chosen to enter. They get to work with their small play and manage to attract a group of girls who find the display to be really cute while Rinka records everything. But the girls begin to feel pressure after Anna starts her own performance, revealing a large sphere made from chocolate. Initially nobody is impressed until Sara melts the sphere away to reveal a giant, decorative Anna look-alike made of several sweets. As Mirai begins to worry, Emo and Rinka suggest they try to do something more flashy. In a panic, the girls end up isolating the crowd and incidentally destroy their stage. At the cafe the girls gloomily sit down and consider giving up at this point and Hikari points out how boring their entry ended up looking. But as Mirai remembers how dearly she would like for people to taste her mothers cupcakes and love them as much as they do, she is suddenly inspired again. She convinces the girls to try again and they resume recording by holding interviews of various people to learn more about what the crowd wants. One of their friends answers "''cute and delicious" and the girls observe some of the stands to see that several others agree with this statement. It's then they hear a little girl who is disappointed that their isn't enough of the Panda Pancakes for her and others to try, but her mother points out that it can't be helped. As they walk off, Emo is left feeling remorse for the little girl and they return to the cafe. There they notice Hikari was drawing and she fell asleep, and Mirai becomes inspired even further, collecting them up to show Rinka and Emo. She believes they could use them to work in their favor if they can get some help from her mom. They agree and wake Hikari up and inform her mom of her idea after returning home. Later in the day as everyone is preparing to leave, Yuzuru stands aside with Meganee and expresses concern. He brings up that Rinka told him they would be returning but he is beginning to worry they won't make it in time. Suddenly, the four girls dash by them with a cart and they locate their friends to offer them their brand new sweets; Kiracchu Cupakes. The group is taken by their cuteness and agree to try them, and they instantly fall in love with the deliciousy cute cupcakes, and their responses attracts a crowd soon enough. More girls line up to try their sweets, and Emo brings two over to the girl from earlier as pictures are being taken of the girls and their customers. They explain to the crowd that they can buy some for 500 yen each, and they will be purchasable at the shop after the festival. Meganee announces the winner of the event and the girls happily celebrate. Anna is left wondering how her cake must have lost to their measly cupcakes like this, and Sara admits that while she understands her feelings, Anna wanted way too much for her cake. Nobody could afford such an obscene price. Anna then throws a tantrum and her cake falters. With enough Likes, Meganee reminds Mirai that after the festival they must remember that they are Idols and aim for success there as well. She agrees, and she heads out to change into her chosen coord so that she can put on a performance of "One・Two・Sweets". She triggers Kiratto Chance and gains a brand new coord. The following day, Mirai sees off a customer as a group of girls suddenly run in to see her. She is flustered by the attention and they ask her to swap tickets, with the little girl from the other day approaching Emo to ask if they can swap their tickets. She agrees while the crowd of girls overwhelm Mirai from the background. Hikari is happily running around the shop to bring customers their orders as Rinka finishes their program recording with some final narration. Emo approaches and complains that they didn't get as many customers as she would have liked- but with everyone being so happy it isn't that bad. Outside, a red limo is sitting and inside is the maid who had ordered from Mirai a moment ago. Anna is very angry and unable to understand why this low-class sweets shop is so loved now, and Sara tries to calm her down by claiming that she outshines her own high-class sweets. This does nothing for Anna, who grumpily eats one of Mirai's mothers cupcakes as they observe Mirai step out of the shop to see off their new customers. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1